


"I'll be there soon."

by Gremlin5869



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin5869/pseuds/Gremlin5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas loves Dean more than anything, those soft sunday mornings are one of his favorite things, not just because no one bothers them, but the affection from Dean, all his attention, Dean is entirely his.<br/>That snap back to reality can be rough though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'll be there soon."

Dean kissed his partner's back, softly, just between his shoulder blades.  
The sun was shining dully though their window and onto their bed.  
Cas rolled over and kissed the corner of Dean's mouth.  
Dean smiled, rubbing along his jawline. "Morning, sweetheart." He whispered, voice still thick with sleep.  
Cas stared into his eyes, the sun shining on the back of his head. "Good morning, Dean." He smiled.  
Dean kissed him again as Cas rolled to face him, he smiled into the hiss as Dean ran his hands along his toned stomach, and up onto his chest, stopping only to play with one of his nipples.  
Cas smiled and kissed him deeper, running his hands through already messy hair, messing it up more.   
Dean bit Cas' lip as he pinched his nipple, making him moan softly against Dean's lips.  
He then bit along his jaw, their stubble catching together as he moved to his neck, kissing and sucking gently at the sensitive skin.  
Cas tipped his head back, giving Dean more access and let his mouth fall open a little as he ran his hands along every muscle in the hunter's back.  
Dean kissed and bit his way down to Cas' collar bone, where he ran his tongue slowly down to the center of his chest and kissed again, only pausing to glance up at Cas.  
He had his head tipped back, his mouth open ever so slightly, he groaned, begging Dean to keep going.  
Dean smirked and pulled the covers down, allowing more movement between them both.   
He kissed down Cas' stomach, all the way to his hips where he paused, playing with the elastic on Cas' now tented boxers.  
Cas moaned, carding his fingers though Dean's hair. He loved teasing Cas, he loved seeing him, this strong, defensive, amazing man, so vulnerable.  
He slipped his boxers off, then kissed along his leg as he ran his hand along the other, trailing his fingertips all the way up to his chest, pinching and pulling gently at his right nipple.  
"Dean.." Cas moaned, gripping the edge of the bed.  
"What is it, Cas?" Dean teased in his deep, still sleepy voice as he kissed and bit softly at his hips.  
He ran his other hand up, trailing the skin on Cas' chest as he bit at his thigh.  
"D-Dean, please." He moaned, grabbing the hair on the back of Dean's head as he tried to lift his hips, but Dean had him pinned to the bed.  
"What's wrong, baby?" He smirked, moving to his inner thigh, kissing slowly, teasing relentlessly.  
"Ah, you absolute bastard." Cas growled, trying again to rock his hips towards Dean.  
Dean smiled, then moved to Cas' dick, running his tongue in slow circles on the head, making Cas buck up, gasping, then biting down on his lip to quiet himself.  
His hips here still held in place, Dean hadn't planned on letting up, either.  
He ran his hands up Cas' sides, lifting his hips onto his knees, then held his legs in place as he took him all the way down.  
"Dean!" Cas gasped, trying to push up into him, but he pulled back, letting Cas' legs down again.  
Dean then pulled his own boxers off and grabbed the lube off the dresser, lubing himself and Cas up.  
Cas lay still on the bed, staring up at him, heart racing.  
Dean lifted his legs onto his shoulders, propping him up with one of their pillows.   
He pushed one of his fingers into Cas' entrance, soon followed by a second, he scissored slowly as he bent over, kissing Cas deeply.  
He sat back up, pulling his fingers out and replacing them almost immediately.  
He pushed into Cas, slowly but sharply, making Cas gasp then moan, biting his hand.  
Dean moaned, rocking his hips into Cas as he pulled him closer.  
He held a low pace, kissing Cas' thighs that were draped over either one of his shoulders.  
Cas stared up at him, moaning in unison with his thrusts, feeling a very familiar warmth start to pool in his pelvis.  
"A-ah, Dean, I'm gonna come." He choked out between moans.  
Dean bent over, kissing him, rocking his hips slow but hard, he was looking for something.  
He pushed Cas up on his back a little further and rocked into him again, making him moan breathlessly, digging his nails into Dean's back.  
Dean thrust into him again causing him to do it again, he held this position so he could hit Cas' sweet spot every time.  
He sped up, the creaking of the bed was almost entirely drown out by the desperate gasps and moans from both of them.  
Cas had melted underneath him, mouth open, head tipped back into the bed, he dug his nails into Dean's back again, mouthing his name over and over.  
Dean gave another few rough thrusts and Cas was done, he came onto his chest, arching his back as he hit his climax. "Ah, Dean!"  
Dean followed soon after, filling Cas up, biting into his shoulder as he came.  
They were a mess on the bed, heaving, trying to catch their breaths.   
Dean kissed the side of Cas' head, his slightly damp hair brushing his cheek.  
He then rolled off him, laying beside him and breathing out hard.  
Cas looked over at him and smiled a bit, kissing him deeply. "I love you." He whispered, still a little out of breath.  
"I love you too, baby." Dean smiled, holding his cheek. "We need to get washed up though, big day today."  
Cas smiled brightly, returning his gaze to the celling. "Charlie said she would be able to come, she's brining Kevin, too."  
"You told me this last night, Cas." Dean laughed. "C'mon, we need to get washed up."  
Cas nodded, following Dean to the bathroom.  
Dean plugged the drain and turned on the water, turning back to Cas, kissing him as the tub filled.  
Once full, they both got in, sinking into the warm water and turning the tap off.  
Cas had his back to Dean, they laid back together, sinking further into the water, their legs intertwined, Cas' knees just barely sticking out of the water.  
Dean wrapped himself around Cas, rubbing his arms slowly as he kissed his soft, black hair.  
He settled into Dean's chest, closing his eyes and kissing his arm.  
They lay still for several minutes, just thinking, before Dean forced Cas, who was nearly asleep, up so they could actually wash.  
Dean pulled the shampoo off the shelf, wetting and soaping Cas' hair, then his own.  
They rinsed their hair out, then Dean had Cas bent over a bit, he was supposed to be washing his back, bit it turned into more of a massage than anything.  
He wasn't going to complain though, it was a pretty nice massage.  
Cas was the first out, he wandered into the bedroom in a towel, still dripping a bit.  
Dean glared at the water left behind. Why does he do that? Dean rolled his eyes. I mean, really. Who does that?  
He got out soon after, making sure to dry off in the bathroom, like everyone should, before wandering into their bedroom in his towel.  
He found Cas on the end of the bed, he had his dress slacks on and was drying his hair the rest of the way.  
Dean bent over and kissed him. "Please don't drip on my side of the bed."  
He whispered, smiling sweetly, but obviously strained.   
Cas laughed. "I won't."  
Dean pulled out his own dress slacks, along with his white button up, tie, dress shoes and suit coat.  
Cas smiled over at Dean as he pulled on his socks. "We're finally doing this." He said excitedly. "We're finally getting married."  
Dean laughed, smiling back. "Yeah, we are. You're gonna be stuck with me forever!" He teased, faking an evil laugh at the end that made Cas bark out a laugh, he was all teeth and gums, it was adorable.  
Cas stood up, pulling Dean to his chest, kissing him deeply, before wrapping his arms around his neck and whispering in his ear. "I love you, so much," He smiled and kissed Dean's neck. "And I've taken it upon myself to annoy you for the rest of your life."  
Dean laughed, pushing him off. "C'mon Cas, we have to get dressed."

Cas woke up, the motel he was staying in seemed much too grey compared to what he was just seeing.   
He turned on his side, staring at the empty side of the bed where Dean used to sleep.   
He rolled back onto his back staring blankly at the celling, traces of his dream racing through his mind.  
Thinking of the bath, he blinked, face still blank. 'If you had just taken that extra step.'  
He closed his eyes again, the wedding coming back to mind. 'He would still be here if you hadn't been so slow.'  
The reception.. 'It's your fault, he was trying to protect you.'  
Cas bit his lip, tears forming in his eyes as he opened them again. 'You got him killed.'  
"Dammit, Dean." He whispered, clenching his eyes closed, a tear running down his cheek.   
"I'll be there soon.."


End file.
